Black Feathers
by Amethyst Procyon
Summary: I GUESS this is a PitaTen and Haibane Renmei crossover, but it almost has nothing to do with those animes. It is about my original character, an angel named Hayato, who turns Fallen. My first fanfiction.


Black Feathers Introduction 

**Hello, I'm known as Amethyst(well, I've put that as my pen name in and welcome to my first fan fiction, ****Black Feathers****. The idea for this fan-fiction started out ****with ****Pita-Ten****as I wanted to make a ****Pita-Ten**** fan-fiction. Then, I took the idea of wings "turning black" from ****Haibane Renmei****, so I suppose that it's a ****Pita-Ten****Haibane Renmei**** crossover. However, the main characters in the story are purely original. The fan-fiction is **_**very loosely**_** based on the ****Pita-Ten**** manga and ****Haibane Renmei**** anime. VERY. LOOSELY. The ****characters from ****Pita-Ten**** and ****Haibane Renmei**** may appear in this fan-fiction, but I will be using mostly original characters.**

**The protagonist of Black Feathers is Hayato, my original character. He is an angel, like Misha from Pita-Ten. And, well... the rest of the story will be revealed as you read on. Thank you for considering to read Black Feathers, and I hope you enjoy my first fan-fiction!**

Prologue: Escape 

The stone hallway was too narrow for his wings; it inhibited his ability to fly. However, it also prevented his pursuers from flying after him too. Their loud footsteps could be heard echoing and tapping on the rock floor. The air had a stagnant and damp odor, and Hayato wrinkled his nose as he ran. He heard several shouts of "Stop!" and "Halt there!" from his pursuers, but Hayato only laughed harshly.

"Who would stop in this situation?" he yelled over his shoulder irritably, breathing heavily at the strain of running. He approached some stairs and beamed with relief. "God, I thought I'd never get out of here!" he muttered as he ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. His blond hair was ruffled and sweaty now, and he sighed as he thought of what his sister would have told him if she saw his condition. _"Really, Hayato! You reek of sweat and your hair is messy! Your clothes are in bad shape... how unbecoming of an angel!"_ he almost heard her shrieking voice in his head. _"Not to mention, your wings! How could you become a Fallen?"_

He grimaced slightly as he looked behind him. His wings were slowly turning a dark grey, and black spots appeared here and there. His eyes lit up, though, when he saw that his pursuers had stopped chasing him. Looking ahead, he noticed a dark mahogany door at the end of the stairs. He turned the knob quickly and a burst of bright light almost blinded him. His sister was standing just a few feet away from the door, her face furious. "Really, Hayato!" she began in a haughty tone. "You reek of sweat and your hair is messy! Not to mention, your wings... how could you... I never thought it. I didn't know you would... you know..."

Hayato almost laughed. His sister's sentence had started out like he had predicted, though she ended unsure. "What, a Fallen? That's not my choice, _big sister_ Yuki." He spat in a sarcastic tone, and pointed towards his greying wings. "The Powers that Be have done this to me. Only because of a misunderstanding."

His sister's eyes narrowed. "It's not a misunderstanding, Hayato!" She yelled, emotion controlling her speech. Her cobalt blue eyes welled up with tears, which trailed down her cheek and wet some of the stray blond hairs that had wandered in front of her face. "Anyone can see what you've done. If I were the PtB, I would have made you a Fallen as well! Look at you. Even your golden hair is turning black! You're a different person; you're not _my_ Hayato, my little brother... not anymore!"

"Tch," Hayato looked away from her and towards the sky. That door had lead him outside, apparently. He stood on the white and soft clouds of Heaven's road and shook his head. "Fine, then. I'll be going. I'm sure you don't want such a shameful brother." he replied bitterly.

"Don't think that I'll let you escape, Hayato. Those guards stopped chasing you because I instructed them to leave you to me. _I_ will be the one to capture you." His sister glared at him with icy eyes.

His eyes flickered from the sky, to his sister, and towards his surroundings. _The sky... there's nowhere to run away there... Home? That's ridiculous... It's as safe there as anywhere else in Heaven... wait... in Heaven?_ Hayato smiled slyly, planning his escape. "I don't think you want to let me escape, big sister Yuki." he said smoothly. "But I will escape, regardless if you let me or not. And you _won't_ be the one to capture me, no one will." With that, he spread his wings as wide as possible; a few of his black feathers scattered around him. Yuki spread her pure white wings in response, her body tensing... ready to attack.

"You shouldn't resort to violence. You're a Pure Angel after all." Hayato accelerated quickly, flying past his dumbfounded sister. Yuki fell to the floor in tears of regret and frustration. Her brother, however, smiled slightly as he flew downwards, through the cloud floor and towards Earth.


End file.
